The Honey Pot Series
by WinterDiamonds
Summary: A series of wlw (femxfem) Harvest Moon one-shots. Continuations of certain pairings if requested. Latest pairing: Claire X Mary. A warm Summer's evening in Mineral Town isn't perhaps as quiet as it usually is. Especially inside the library, of all places! No warnings.
1. Pony X Celia

**So this is potentially the first in a series of wlw Harvest Moon shorts. I may also do the same for other genders too but for now this is the series I will be working on primarily. Please let me know if a continuation of these would interest you. I have ideas for multiple wlw pairings, and of course if anyone has any requests they'd like to make then feel free. (Please read my profile for a list of the game verses that I am familiar with - just so you don't end up requesting a pairing I will be unable to write!)**

 **Much love,**

 **WD**

* * *

Pony X Celia

"Eggplant"

* * *

The early-morning breeze blows Pony's hair to catch against her lip as she crosses the bridge towards Vesta's farm. She smiles as she reaches up to tug it free, tucking it behind her ear as best as she can whilst also lifting her free arm into the air to throw a wave across Vesta's field. Her wave is to Celia, who's already out tending to the crops. It's Autumn, the season for eggplants, and Vesta's fields are bursting with their vibrant violet colour, shining brightly underneath lush green leaves. Pony does possess a teeny bit of crop envy.

She picks up her pace when Celia notices her, checks no one else is around, then vaults over the fence and into the field.

"Oh!" Celia slaps a hand to her mouth, then giggles. "Careful!"

Pony looks down at her feet as she walks the rest of the way, careful not to step on any of the eggplants. When she finally reaches the pathway where Celia stands, she reaches into her rucksack and produces a freshly spun ball of soft, white yarn, no bigger than her cupped hands.

"From my farm to yours." Pony smiles warmly, presenting Celia with the gift. "It's my first ball of yarn from one of my very own sheep."

Celia blushes, her hands slowly coming up to touch her cheeks.

"Pony, I..." She begins, "I can't accept this! It's your first one! You should keep it."

Pony only holds it out further towards Celia.

"Nope. I spun it just for you. It's yours." She smiles again, then reaches for one of Celia's hands and places the ball into her upturned palm. "There."

"Oh, Pony... It's such a sweet gift." Celia smoothes her thumb over the soft yarn a few times. "What shall I make with it?"

"That's up to you." Pony says, as she comes behind Celia to wrap her arms around her middle and tuck her chin neatly on her shoulder. She feels Celia shudder the tiniest bit in her hold, and presses a quick kiss to her jawline to soothe her. "You could simply keep it as a ball. Put it on the shelf in your bedroom. _Or_ , you could knit it into the _tiniest_ scarf ever known to man?" She chuckles softly.

Celia hums happily, still looking at the yarn, but her free arm is now laid atop Pony's across her middle.

"Hmm... I'll let you know when I decide." She finally says, causing Pony to laugh again.

"Okay."

Celia turns her head a little to try and look at her girlfriend. "What're you laughing at?"

"You. You're cute." Pony answers.

This causes Celia's cheeks to bloom pink again.

"You're out here early this morning." Pony hums, swaying them both a little. The breeze blows some of Celia's hair against Pony's face and she wriggles her nose a little, just catching the faintest trace of Celia's scent; gentle and sweet. It makes her squeeze her girlfriend a little tighter.

"It's supposed to rain this afternoon. So I thought I'd come out here early so I could still get some of my work done for the day. I really don't like to leave it all to Vesta on rainy days. Marlin has to stay inside too so it makes me feel extra guilty."

"Hey, don't be." Pony soothes. "Vesta understands. And I'm sure she's grateful for the help either way. I bet she even tried to stop you coming out early, didn't she?"

Celia's lack of response is all the answer Pony needs, and she chuckles and holds her closer, swaying them both again.

"It's a lovely morning." Celia hums after a short while, and Pony feels her tip her head back against her shoulder.

"It is." Pony agrees. "We should do something tonight."

"It's going to rain." Celia reminds her girlfriend.

"Yeah, but it might not last all evening. And if it does we could always do something inside."

Celia turns herself around in Pony's hold, draping her arms over her shoulders and leaning up to kiss her softly on the mouth. When she pulls away, she doesn't go far, and a smile tugs at the corner of Pony's lips.

"What did I say?"

Celia giggles, her warm, brown eyes looking straight into Pony's soft, violet ones.

"You're just such a positive person. I've never told you how much I admire that." Celia whispers, softly.

Pony smiles, blushing a little herself now. She links her hands where they're resting at the small of Celia's back, and tugs her girlfriend a little bit closer.

"Well, I'm glad that you finally have. It will inspire me to continue to be positive." She winks and this sets Celia off giggling again.

After the giggles subside, Celia rests her forehead against Pony's and catches her eyes again. They both smile.

"Your eyes are the colour of eggplants." Celia whispers after a moment.

Pony bites her lip to stop from bursting into laughter, managing to grin instead.

"Your sense of humour will never fail to amuse me."

Celia grins back.

"Good."


	2. Claire X Mary

Claire X Mary

"Book"

* * *

The sun dips below the line of the land on a warm, Monday evening in Summer.

Many of Mineral Town's residents make their way to Doug's Inn, eager to celebrate the end of another successful day with food and drink and noise.

However, Doug's isn't the only place that's noisy on this mild evening. Usually, Monday would mean that the library would be closed, but the sounds coming from the open upstairs window prove that to be wrong this week.

"Aaah! Ahaha! No! No, _this_ is Rick...Wait... That one!" Claire collapses into more giggles as she points at another poor illustration of a chicken.

"Claire! Oh my Goddess!" Mary's face is tomato red, her glasses sitting slightly wonky on her nose. Her braid is coming loose at the end but she hasn't seemed to notice, too busy clutching her stomach in laughter every time Claire names another animal illustration in her book.

"Oh... _Ow_ , my stomach hurts...ah..aha..." Claire puts the book on the floor beside her and rests back on her hands, sucking in a deep breath to calm her laughter.

"Claire, we're so mean." Mary shakes her head to herself, still smiling. "I'm sure whoever drew those worked very hard to try and get them right!"

"Since when do chickens have triangular eyes?" Claire cackles.

"I think that was supposed to be its beak, Claire!" Mary giggles too, even harder when Claire realises her mistake and doubles up with louder barks of laughter.

The pair continue like this for a few minutes, then Claire checks her watch and realises she should probably start heading home.

"Hey..." She begins, as she stands and extends a hand to pull Mary up too.

Mary blushes a little as she accepts it, feeling Claire's strength as she's hauled to her feet.

"I'd better get going." Claire tucks some hair behind her ear. "This was fun though. We need to do it again, definitely."

"Maybe with less mocking though...?" Mary bites her lip, then pushes out a small laugh.

Claire smirks a little.

"It really bothers you doesn't it?" She says, tucking her hands into the back pockets of her farming overalls, and shifting her weight onto her hip.

Mary's eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"You really care about what we say about people, even though they can't hear us, and even though we don't really mean it." Claire cocks her head to one side.

Mary begins to fiddle with her fingers a little.

"Um... I mean, yeah. A little." She admits. "It's fun! I had fun, it's just... you know. I wouldn't like it if someone was saying those things about me... that's... that's all." She's looking at the floor when she finishes, afraid to meet Claire's eyes.

"Huh..." Claire nods to herself. "I guess when you put it that way... It does seem bad." She bites the inside of her cheek. "It's cute that you care though." She knocks her elbow against Mary's arm gently.

"I... I'm... It's what?" Mary suddenly meets Claire's gaze.

"You're cute." Claire amends, and leaves it hanging for a few heavy seconds. "Worrying about other people's feelings. I mean," she continues, "I wouldn't advise you do it all the time, 'cause you've gotta put yourself first sometimes. But I get that in this situation its right that you feel bad for the things we might've said tonight." Claire explains.

Mary can only nod.

"Besides... you're cute anyway regardless, so." Claire grins. Mary still can't manage to speak and Claire just smiles a little bit wider, ducking her head slightly. "See you sometime tomorrow?" She finally says, hands still in her back pockets as she starts walking backwards towards the stairs.

Mary nods, cheeks pink. "Yes, I'll be here tomorrow."

"Good." Claire's still smiling. "And don't worry about the blushing. That's cute too."

Mary only blushes harder at that, and it makes Claire giggle.

"G'night, Mary."

Claire lifts a hand in a wave before starting down the stairs to leave the library.

"Goodnight, Claire." Mary manages, just before she hears the door downstairs close.


	3. Chelsea X Lanna

Chelsea X Lanna

"Catch"

* * *

"Chelsea! Chels?"

Chelsea ignores the voice calling to her and continues reeling in her latest catch. A fat basket of fish sits beside her on the grass as she fishes in the river that runs south along the edge of her farmland. Her favourite place - except the ocean - to fish.

Her knee bumps into the basket with every tug as she pulls the line in.

"Chelsea! I was call-... Ooh! Look at you!" Lanna nudges the basket of fish with her foot, then clasps her hands together in excitement. "Have I just caught you trying to improve your fishing skills?"

Chelsea opens her mouth to answer her wife, but that's when the fish on the end of her line comes flying above the water, smacking her in the jaw and knocking her backwards onto the grass.

"Oh!" Lanna giggles, rushing to help her up.

Chelsea quickly unhooks the fish and places it in the basket with the rest, then stands, drops her fishing pole at her feet and finally acknowledges her wife's presence.

"Hi, honey." She giggles. "Uh, yeah." She scratches at the back of her bandana. "If at any point you'd like to offer to give me lessons, feel free." She winces, rubbing at her jaw and grimacing when her hand comes away wet and fishy.

Lana just laughs more, but nods, eyes sparkling.

"Of course! That's such a good idea, I don't know why I hadn't thought of it sooner." She claps her hands. "Now, am I going to get a proper hello or shall I ask these guys for one instead?" She grins, nodding her head towards the basket of fish.

"Uh, no. That's very much my job, thank you." And with that, the farmer pulls her wife close with two hands at her waist, and plants a kiss sweetly on her lips. Lanna hums happily, and as she pulls back, Chelsea cheekily nudges forward for another one. She can't help grinning after that, which ruins her plans for a third.

"So, what've you been up to today? Besides being beaten up by a Pond Smelt?" Lanna quips, wrapping her arms around Chelsea's shoulders.

Chelsea digs her fingers into Lanna's sides a little, causing her wife to squirm and giggle. "Don't make fun. I'm still learning."

"Aw, baby. I know." Lanna presses a kiss to Chelsea's nose. "I'm so excited to start teaching you. You'll get so much better so quickly!"

Chelsea rolls her eyes a little, still smiling. "In answer to your question, I pretty much did the usual today. Watered the crops, fed and milked Frankie and Freddie, fed Ernie, did some shopping..."

"Shopping?" Lanna's ears practically perk up. Chelsea laughs, expecting exactly that reaction.

"Yes." Chelsea answers, purposely being vague.

"Well, tell me what you got?" Lanna bounces a little in her wife's hold. "I'm excited."

"Well, I needed some more seeds so..."

"Oh, that's boring-" Lanna stops herself when her wife raises her eyebrows. "Sorry, not _boring_ , honey...just... Not out of the ordinary?"

"So the ordinary is boring?" Chelsea continues, trying not to smile too much.

"No! That's not what I-"

"I know, baby, I know... I was just winding you up." Chelsea squeezes at Lanna's sides a little. "I went shopping and I bought seeds, a new set of sheers because my old ones broke, a couple of bars of chocolate because I'm very well aware what time of the month it is about to be..." She sets her wife a look and Lanna practically melts.

"Aw, I feel so looked after and loved." Lanna blushes. "We've only been married a couple of months and already you're taking such good care of me."

Chelsea rests her forehead against her wife's.

"And I intend to for many more months." She promises. "And for the record, you're taking good care of me too." She adds, then moves to kiss Lanna's forehead instead. "But that's not all I bought. You didn't let me finish." She continues. "Seeds, sheers, chocolate and... this."

Lanna's eyes widen as Chelsea pulls a blue feather from her back pocket and holds it up between them.

"But... Chelsea... We're already married?" She says, her voice so quiet and confused.

"I know, but _you_ proposed." Chelsea begins. "And I was thinking, we both dreamed of being proposed to. It's only fair you get to live that dream just like I did." She explains, and then steps back from her wife so she can get down on one knee. "Plus, I've always wanted to."

Lanna's hands come up to her face, eyes wide and tearful, cheeks glowing pink.

"So... Lanna. You've made me the happiest woman on these islands. Will you accept me, and allow me to try and do the same for you? I love you so much. You're already my wife, but... will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

Lanna falls to envelope herself around Chelsea, eyes streaming, happy laughter bubbling up through her words. "Of course I will, you great big buffoon!"

Chelsea lets Lanna take the feather, then wraps both her arms around her wife's body, pulling her close.

They sway a little, the light from the setting sun glinting off of the water, and the basket of fish still sitting by the bank.

"Does this mean we get another wedding?" Lanna asks into Chelsea's shoulder.

Chelsea can only grin and squeeze her wife tighter, whispering, "I love you."

Lanna giggles.

"I love you too."


End file.
